The MP's of the Levellers
The MP's of the Levellers The MP's of the Levellers make up the parliament, consisting of three members. These MP's are responsible for approving or rejecting propositions in parliament, with the ability to change the law. The Constitutional ability's of the MP's: # The Members of the Parliament are elected representatives of the region, his main duty is to pass laws that have importance for the citizen # With a majority and Lord Protectorial approval,they can pass a new law, although Lord Protectorial approval is notrequired if the parliament is unanimous # The members of the parliament powers are as follows: Border control, polls, communications and appearance # MPs are subject to re-election ever 3 months and can be re-elected indefinitely. # If an MP resigns or gets expelled from his office, the Lord Protector may name an interim MP and elections for this position have to be carried out immediately # If any nation is trying to undo or undermine the principles of our democracy, they shall be spited as the parliament deems fit. (THIS POINT WILL ONLY BE APPLIED IN CASES OF INTERNAL SECURITY) Previous MP's Libirachi I The Libirachi Empire's first government consisted of * Dunsteen * Scientopolis1 * Saint Canda and was responsible for the foundation of many basic principles of the Levellers today. This wiki was established, along with a dedicated discord server and the first draft of the constitution was written. This government allowed an attack on the PPKF which de-stabilised the region and allowed the Levellers to become greater Libirachi II (a) After an election on 28th August, the Libirachi Empire invited * The Celtic Dragon * Calibert * Hoodisione to join the government. However, this government's tenure was cut short when it was discovered that Hoodisione had cheated in the election Libirachi II (b) After the Hoodisione Election scandal, The Libirachi Empire invited * The Celtic Dragon * Calibert * The Reformed Remnants to join the government. Here, the constitution was outlined into the second draft, and the wiki began to grow in popularity. This government was tasked with recuperating after the war with the PPKF and recruiting from that region Libirachi III The parliament consisting of * Ducist * Calibert * The Reformed Remnants was formed in October 2019 after the Celtic Dragon resigned from parliament and was replaced by Ducist. Calibert I After the 6th October Lord Protector elections, Calibert invited * Ducist * Brunswick South * The Reformed Remnants to join his first government Calibert II Following constitutional reform, a fourth MP seat was opened up and * Ducist * Brunswick South * The Reformed Remnants * Kittle Jel were invited to join Calibert's second government Calibert III Following the formation of the Moderate Party, there was an election on November 31. Calibert invited * The Libirachi Empire * Brunswick South * Isgardia * Logiand to join parliament. 12 January - Isgardia was removed from the parliament on the 12th of January 2020, and Christenmark was drafted in as a temporary MP, taking Isgardia's place in the Parliament Other Events The Hoodisione election scandal In the second MP elections, the results were clearly in favor of Calibert, Hoodisione and The Celtic Dragon, and as such they were invited to form a government under The Libirachi Empire. However, in the hours after the vote, suspicions were raised over the legitimacy of Hoodisione's voter base, and an investigation was lead by Bovido Has. When the results came in later that day, they found Hoodisione was using puppets to achieve a victory, and as such, became the first MP to be evicted from parliament. Within the next few days, Mohacian was apointed Temporary MP status, until the emergency By-Elections concluded on the 2nd of September. After a tough competition, both Dunsteen and The Reformed Remnants were locked in a tied vote. As such, it came down to the Lord Protector of the Levellers, The Libirachi Empire, to decide on the MP vote. As such, The Reformed Remnants was elected as MP for the remainder of the term. Category:Government